


Memories

by Rubyya



Series: RNG-Spirit Escape [4]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: RNG chose Mr. Puckett and Scrapdragon.
Series: RNG-Spirit Escape [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885756
Kudos: 7





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> RNG chose Mr. Puckett and Scrapdragon.

“Why hello there,” Mr. Puckett said to the large scrap covered being whose head was suddenly in his living room.

Hearing his voice, Scrapdragon turned its head from where it was chomping down on a car and tilted its head.

“Not much of a talker now, are you?”

Scrapdragon simply went back to its car.

“Is this your home?” Mr. Puckett asked, “It looks just like my house. Except, you know, more scrappy.”

Scrapdragon finished the car and went into a fridge.

“Ah, you’re busy eating. I get that. See, I was about to eat too before I saw you.” Mr. Puckett held up the bowl he was holding for the spirit to see. Inside there was some sort of liquid with chunks floating in it. Setting himself down against a pile of scrap that looked like a sofa of sorts, Mr. Puckett began to speak again.

“I remember eating soup in silence in a similar situation once. It was right after the accident. Soup had become a running gag for me and my wife.”

There was a low whine from near Mr. Puckett.

“It all started almost as soon as we had gotten married. I tried making soup for the first time, chopping and putting everything in the pot. It ended up being such a mess that my wife had to clean it up and remake the soup. I was banned from the kitchen for the next month.”

With an awkward laugh Mr. Puckett started to eat his soup, silent tears bunching up in the corner of his eyes.

Slowly, Scrapdragon slithered around the man, resting its head right next to him.

“It’s ok,” Mr. Puckett said, patting the non scrap covered potions, “It’s been five years. I’m used to it.”

With a low moan Scrapdragon bumped its nose against the bowl still in Mr. Puckett’s hand.

“You want some?”

Scrapdragon moaned again.

“Ok, but it’s not as good as my wife’s,” he said, pouring what was left of his soup into its open mouth.

“Dad!” Zoey yelled, “Why are you pouring soup into the floor?”

Mr. Puckett shook his head in confusion, back in his own home with no remnant of the scrapdragon in sight.


End file.
